Control
by Hotaru Imai
Summary: Mikey was skating down the tunnels one day when he tripped and hit his head. Now he can control the 4 elements! But with a new enemy showing up, can he keep his powers hidden from his family and keep them under control? Or will he lose the fight and his life?
1. Chapter 1

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Chapter 1

 _ **The turtles are in human form but are green. Weird but I like it that way. And they have hair. Leo has dark blue hair, Raph has red brown-ish hair, Donnie has brown hair, and Mikey has blond hair. Everything else is the same. They are still cold blooded. And splinter has the ears of a rat and still has the tail and rob. Also the node and whiskers.**_

 _ **~x~x~**_

Down in the sewers of New York City the boys and Master Splinter were in the dojo. It was the usual day with nothing to do but train. Right now Leo was sparing against Mikey. And Raph against Donnie.

Mikey was jumping around dodging Leo's attacks. Mikey went in for a swing but Leo predicted that and grabbed his arm and flung him over. Mikey did a summersault in midair and landed on his feet.

Instantly as his feet touched the ground he lunged for Leo. Leo side stepped and Mikey went whizzing past him, crashing into the wall. He groaned in pain and, knowing that he lost, went to sit on the other side of the dojo.

And as if on cue Donnie came flying towards him. Knocking them both to the wall. Now it was just Raph and Leo.

They circled each other. Raph was the first to make a move. He lunged at Leo who side stepped. Leo then sent a kick to Raph's back. Raph was sent strait to the ground, but managed to save himself from meeting mother earth. Before he could recover he was sent flying to where his other two brothers were watching the fight calmly.

Raph was steaming hot when he got up. He was about to bash Leo's skull in when he heard,

"Yame!"

Raph stopped his advance and all the brothers gathered in front of their sensei.

"Donatello your posture was off. You have to be one with your weapon" he said.

"Hai sensei" he replied.

"Michelangelo, you need to focus more. Your lack of focus will end up being your demise."

Hai~ Sensei" he purred.

"Raphael, you need to work on your temper. Focus that temper on your enemy's in battle. Not at your brothers."

"'…Hai sensei" his came out in a growl, but still with respect.

"And Leonardo. You do not need to push yourself to hard. But keep up the good work."

"Hai sensei."

Raph growled under his breath. Leo was always perfect. Master Splinter's favorite. Leo heard this but ignored it.

"You are dismissed" Splinter said. And like that they were gone. Donnie made a bee line to his lab. Raph went straight to the weights. And Leo jumped in front of the TV. Apparently they were showing the entire season of Space Heroes today.

That only left Mikey, who stayed behind in the dojo. Master Splinter looked at his son. He looked nerves. Like guilty nervous. Since he obviously wasn't going to speak he started the conversation.

"My son, what troubles you?" he asked. Mikey shifted where he stood. Unconsciously rubbing this arm.

"It's nothing really. I was just wondering about chi," Splinter was taken back by this. Leonardo was the one he thought would ask about this. Maybe even Donnie, and rarely Raphael, but not once did he think Michelangelo would come and ask about chi.

He realized that he must have been in thought to long because Mikey was giving him weird looks.

"What is it that you have about chi my son?"

"Well I was wondering if you could convert chi into some kind of form. You now like a weapon or something like that." He looked like he was definitely guilty.

"Well" Splinter started, "If it's controlled right then yes it can. But it takes years of practice and patience. Also focus," Mikey sighed. And Splinter chuckled at his son's expression.

"Well then is there chi in everything?" Splinter didn't know where all the questions were coming from but he was happy to answer them.

"Well yes there is. But they are very faint. They may be faint but they are very powerful. So powerful that if someone was able to control it, it would slowly drain there life force till they wither away." He answered. A look of horror past on Mikey's face. _That's messed up_ Mikey thought.

Mikey was stripped out of his thoughts when Master Splinter put a hand on his shoulder.

Mikey smiled his million dollar smile. "So why did you ask such a question?" Splinter said as they made there way out of the dojo.

"Well I say it on an article I stumbled upon. I didn't understand what they were saying so I decided to come to the one who would know" he replied. He looked embarrassed to say this. Not knowing how to read an article. He felt stupid.

"Well that article was probably really hard. But I'm glad you asked," splinter replied.

Mikey smiled and ran off to annoy his favorite brother, Raph.

 **~x~x~**

After getting chased by Raph and a few punches here and there. Mikey was happily skating down the sewer tuners. His blond hair flopping in the wind. Today he was feeling a little daring. He took a right where he would usually take a left. Then left, left, right, left, right, right, then left.

All was fine. Mikey was listening to music on his t-phone with his eyes closed. Mikey didn't see the rock in front of him. At the last second he manage to get out of the way but the wheels of his skateboard hit a small rock, which sent him flying. He hit the ground head first – hard. Part of his head was sticking into the water. He laid there not moving but fully awake. He knew he was in pain but at the same time he felt nothing.

Then after what felt like an eternity the pain finally came. It felt like someone was pounding a rusted nail into his head and he could do nothing. But as soon as the pain came it varnished.

He laid there quietly panting. He got up on shacking hands and looked himself over. He had brushes but only minor. _Nothing Donnie can't fix_ he thought.

Mikey got up but hissed at the pain that shot through his leg. He crippled and fell in the water. Then the pain was gone. His leg didn't hurt anymore. _Strange_ he thought. _Must have been imagining it. The works wonders. Now if only it would make imaginary pizza. That would be totally awesome_ Mikey chimed.

He picked himself up and started to make his way back to the lair. But he noticed that as he walked the water had strange thin green lines flowing through them. But Mikey paid no attention to it.

"That is just gross. Man what are humans eating these days? Green string cheese. Man don't they know that people live down here?" he babbled. And the rest of the way there was just like this, Mikey babbling to himself and what people should eat.

Not once did he pay any head to the water with the, now, strange green lines.

 **So what do u think the blue lines are? I don't know if I'm making another chapter. I just wanted to see how popular this got. So please read and review if you want another chapter. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Chapter 2

 **Well here is the next chapter. I want to keep this at a minimum of 20 chapters. Sorry that this chapter is short, I wrote this in class. But whatever. Thanks.**

 **~x~x~**

The day was uneventful. After Mikey go home he was whisked away to Donnie's lab where he was treated for his injuries. After that was lunch time. He made a turkey sandwich with some orange juice to boot. Normally he would have gone to bother one of his brothers, but he wasn't in the mood to. In fact he wasn't in the mood to do anything.

Which was weird coming from him. He was usually the energetic type. But he didn't care. He plopped himself down in the couch. Leo was still hogging the TV. But he let him have it today. He can watch his anime later tonight. _Can't wait for the special tonight. Naruto vs Pain! Finally. I wonder who will win._ He thought. Mikey bailed the first hour into the show.

He brought his plate to the sink and preceded to wash the plate. But as his hand made contact with the water. It started to glow a beautiful blue-green light. He was so amazed by it that it's as if nothing else mattered. It was like it was alive, bendable. And just like in the sewers, thin green lines followed the water.

He plugged the sink and let some water fill. When it was good enough he turned the faucet off. He then stuck his hand into the water. Then slowly brought his hand out till it was hovering over the water's surface. Then he brought his hand up slowly. The water begun to rise in a bubble sort of fashion.

Mikey turned his palms upward and the water arced. He smiled. _This is incredible and totally awesome. I can control water. Think of all the pranks I could pull! I would be able to soaked Raph without even needing to use a water balloon._ He chuckled darkly.

Then he heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen. He didn't know what to do. _Oms, oms what am I going to do. I can't show them this. Aww, think Mikey think!_ He shouted to himself. _What would D do in this situation?_ He wandered. But he was out of time.

Leo had entered the kitchen. Mikey turned around so fast he almost gave himself whiplash. "Hey Mikey" Leo said calmly as he entered the kitchen. Mikey was facing Leo and had one hand behind his back, and a smile that could put a clown to shame plastered on his face.

"Hey ~ Leo. It's a lovely weather were having" if he wasn't suspicious before he sure was now. ' _Really Mikey, the weather. Now he'll know for sure'_ he scolded himself.

"O~kay. So other than the weather, which I don't know of, can you fix me something. Space Heroes is taking a break for ten minutes. And according to you I'm no longer allowed in the kitchen" he pleaded. Mikey scoffed.

"Dude last time you were in the kitchen you blew up the oven. And all you did, which I still can't figure out how, was touch the toaster," Mikey scolded. Leo's inability to cook was one of the seven mysteries of the sewers.

Leo laughed, and Mikey joined in. But as if on impulse the water shined brighter. Almost blinding bright. "What was that?" Leo questioned. Mikey gulped. His mind easing to find an answer. Then, much to the blonde's relief, Raph walked through the door.

"What cha doing?" he asked as he took a seat next to Leo.

Since he didn't get an answer he turned to Mikey, who flinched when he felt Raph's eyes on him.

An uncomfortable silence followed. But was promptly interrupted when Donnie walked into the room. He stopped at the doorway when 6 pair of eyes turned towards him. Donnie looked between each of his brothers. Sensing something was wrong he turned his attention to the floor. Now finding it very interesting.

Mikey was left to his thoughts. He was panicking. He didn't know what to do. He could fell his breathing hitch in his throat. _Ok Mikey you can do this, just calm your nerves. Everything's going to be fine_ he reassured himself.

He felt the water drop from his hands and he breathed a sigh of relief. _I did it. I did it! Yes who rocks? Mikey rocks. Yeah!_ Mikey cheered. 

"So, how's things going?" Leo said hoping to start a conversation.

"I'm close to making a retro mutagen. But I still can't find the right compounds" Donnie answered.

Mikey smiled. Everything was back to normal.

 **~x~x~**

That night Mikey brought a bottle of water to his room. He sat one his bed and placed the water away from him. All the way across the room. He turned to face the water. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the water. Even though it was hard as hell because he wasn't one for concentrating.

 **Mikey's P.O.V**

I slowed my breathing. I blocked out any and all thoughts and focused on the water. But no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't do it. I sighed and fell back on my bed.

"Maybe I should try tomorrow. It was probably a fluke anyway." I turned off the light and drifted off to sleep.

But something didn't feel right. It was like I was missing something but I didn't know what.

 **Normal P.O.V**

When Mikey was asleep the water in the bottle started to bubble till there was nothing left.

 **A little slow yes but, it will be better in the next chapter. That's where things start to get spicy. I going to leave before I make a fool of myself. But please review. It would really help.**


	3. Chapter 3

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Chapter 3

 **So thanks for the reviews. I wrote this and is posting it early because I am busy this weekend. So please review. ^_^**

Mikey woke up with a start. That night he had a nightmare. He was being chased by something. It was hideous and it made a constant thumping sound. It sounded like a heartbeat.

He shifted through all the comic books and action figures before making it to his door. After taking a shower and doing his morning routine, he made his way to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

He grabbed the eggs and bacon. Along with some hot peppers. He went for the frying pan and began his work. He made scrambled eggs for Leo and sunny side up with extra spice for Raph. Donnie always had toast with coffee. He didn't know why he liked it. It was bitter and lacked flavor, but he was aloud his opinions. After putting the scrambled eggs on Leo's plate he proceeded to make Raph's.

At 8 is when Leo came into the kitchen. Mikey smiled as Leo plopped down on the chair ungracefully. Soon after Raph came stumbling to his chair.

Mikey already had their plates ready.

He waited but it seemed like Donnie wasn't going to come out of his lab so he would have to go and get him.

He made his way towards the lab. When he stepped inside he was greeted the smell of coffee and the sight of scattered paper. And in the middle of it all was Donnie himself, fast asleep. Mikey maneuvered his way through the paper, being extra careful. Last time be tripped and knocked over some chemicals which caused a light explosion.

When he was a Donnie's side he was passed out over his computer keyboard and the letter 'g' was constantly repeated on the screen.

"D. Come on bro, if you keep sleeping on your computer the letters will be imprinted on your face" he said as he shuck his shoulder. Donnie groaned. He opened his eyes only to shot them promptly.

"Mikey, just serve breakfast without me. Okay" Donnie said as he swatted Mikey's hand away.

"Dude, come on you can't say locked up in here forever."

"Watch me" Donnie replied.

"Dude-"

"Mikey not now"

"But Donnie I made your favorite-"

"Mikey I said not know. I stayed up all night and all I need is some rest. I don't want you in here for the rest of the day. Now please go and bother Raph" was his last words before he went back to sleep. He missed the look of hurt that had passed on Mikey's face. He left the lab, quietly closing the door behind him, and made his way towards the kitchen.

But before he made it to the kitchen he heard arguing.

"That little twat put too much pepper on ma egg" growled Raph.

Leo sighed "If you don't want that much pepper then maybe you should make your own breakfast in the morning."

"What? Taking his side?"

"I'm not taking sides Raph. I'm just saying that you should just be calm and let it go."

"OH, look who's talking. Mr. Teacher's pet."

"Raph –"

"No don't "Raph" me fearless. Listen I don't need ya lecture. Ok. Maybe for once I would love to come here and not have to listen to you and ya 'Neva' ending speeches."

"Well maybe I wouldn't have to lecture you if you would stop sneaking out at night and going out there with Casey to fight crime all the time"

"Well while you're taking a break the bad guys don't. And neither will me."

"It's I Raph. I.

Mikey decided to tune them out at this point. He knew Raph, probably better than he knew himself. He didn't have a problem with his cooking, he was just looking for a fight. And Leo was the perfect target to let off some steam.

He watched as the two stood from the table and walked away. He saw the small smile that was on Raph's face when he passed him.

Mikey sighed. He grabbed his skateboard and headed for the door. He looked back one more time and saw that the food he had prepared was left untouched. He tightened his hold on the nob.

" _Why do they always have to fight? Donnie's always in his lab working on some project or trying to fix something. Raph and Leo always fight. Why can't they just get along? Just thinking about it make me want to …. Want to….want to explode!"_ Mikey screamed.As the thought left his mind the foods on the table exploded. The lights flickered and the room seem to heat up immediately.

They frying pan with one egg left in it was frying.

He couldn't stay here. He needed to go.

He needed to get away.

He swung the door open and ran as fast as his legs would carry him. Completely forgetting his skateboard.

He ran down the tunnels, not paying any attention to where he was going. He felt himself hit something solid. Then he realized that he tripped over something.

Mikey stayed there crying to himself. He made no move to get up. To see where he was going, or where he was.

He only stayed, and cried.

He shockingly got up and looked around his surroundings. By the looks of it he was far from the lair. He would sometimes come here to relax whenever he got upset. There would be a swirl in the middle that some of the sewer water would go down a grain.

Mikey sat at the edge of the whirlpool and looked into the water. But instead of baby blue eyes he saw red eyes.

"Ahhhh!" he screamed. He jerked away from the pool. He was panting heavily. He got up and passed around the pool.

Mikey got up and went back to the pool. He looked back into the water and saw his baby blue eyes. Then the water stopped flowing. He looked back into the water. And it started to rise till it was at least 5 feet above him. The water started to glow a faint blue before it attacked. The water shot out like a snake. He jumped out of the way just as the water crashed into the floor. But it was fast to recover. It shot after him again but instead of crashing it made a sharp left turn and chased him.

He grabbed a losses pipe and whacked the water. It seemed to have backed off like it was in pain. Then a horror happened. It split into 2 more. Now it had three heads.

"Oh man. You have got to be kidding me!" Mikey shouted.

"Can this get any worse?" he asked no one in particular. They water seemed to have heard, because it grew 2 more heads.

"I just had to open my big mouth" the, now five, heads grew the faces of dragons. Mikey took a turn and dodged an attack from the first's head's. He was caught off guard when he got shot from behind.

"You know what. I should call u the five-head-a-con" he gave a nervous laugh. The dragon roared as the heads formed into one and wrapped around his body, squeezing him tight.

 _No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Why is this happening to me? Maybe I should call…. No I can't. They wouldn't care. There too busy with their own problems. I can't rely on them forever. I have to grow up sometime"_ his mind raced to a solution. He so envied Donnie right now. He closed his eyes, then all the bad things his brothers have ever said came crashing down on him like a 300 pound sumo fighter.

Stupid.

Useless.

Liability.

Bonehead.

Unfocused.

" _Unneeded" that was his own thought._

Rage bubbled in his stomach. He felt like he was on fire. He wanted a release. He just had to find a way to get rid of the feelings he tried so hard to keep in check all these years. He doesn't hate his brothers, he loves them. He loves them. _I love them_ was his last thought before the water covered his entire body.

As Mikey lay there losing his breath. That rage that he kept down was realized in to a shock wave of fire. The five-head-a-con evaporated into air instantly. The ground heated up. The water started to boil.

Mikey finally dropped to the ground. He hungrily gulped down the oxygen as it came into his lungs. He stayed there on his knees and hands, panting. The ground underneath him was hot. His hands were hot. Everything was hot.

"Ha. Hahaha, Hahaha," he had burst into crazy laughter. Everything was crazy. Totally crazy. Mikey stopped. He looked at the celling then at his watch. It was 20 minutes till patrol. He sighed. He didn't know he was out soon long. He was definitely going to get a lecture from Leo. But, right now, he couldn't care less.

"This is totally messed up. Messed up but cool," he mumbled to himself as he shook the water off himself.

"Wait. What am I doing? I have powers. I can just dry myself off" he declared. He snapped his fingers and a light flame came over his thumb. He uncured his fingers and the flame spread to his other fingers. Then it slowly made its way up his arm. Soon it covered his entire body.

Just like it had come it disappeared. Leaving him dry.

Mikey jumped into the air. Then did the moon walk, then finally sticking a pose.

After he did his dance he shuffled all the way home. Like a burden was lifted off his shoulder. He felt as light as a feather.

As he shuffled down the sewer tunnels the earth underneath him shifted slightly.

 **So how was it? I don't think I got Raph right. But I tried. If you want to correct me please do because I could use it. Please read & review. Bye **


	4. Chapter 4

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Chapter 4

As soon as Mikey stepped foot inside of the lair, Leo was right in his face about with a lecture.

"Mikey where have you been? Do you know what time it is? What if something had happened while you were away? And not to mention you missed training. What were you thinking? Huh."

"Dude take a chill pill. I was just roaming the sewers. Ok" he heard a scoff behind him. Which he knew was Raph.

"Chill? You can't tell me to chill when you've been gone for hours without your T-phone and not even telling anybody. Do you really expect me to 'chill'?" Leo barked. Raph was leaned against the wall watching the 'show' that was taking place in front of him.

"Look Leo, I just lost track of time. That's all. I was running when I tripped and hit my head. I must have laid there longer than I thought" Mikey replied while holding up his hands up in mock surrender.

Leo was about to open his mouth but Donnie beat him to it. "You said you hit your head right?"

Mikey nodded. Donnie made a motion for him to follow, and Mikey followed, leaving a steaming hot Leo and a smiling Raph behind.

Mikey entered the lad. Shifting through papers and mugs before he sat down on the swirling chair.

"Are you having any symptoms?"

"…Nope"

"Headache?"

"Nada"

"Well then, you seem healthy. You don't have any head injuries. So you seem fine" Mikey sighed as Donnie finished his analysis. He watched as Donnie turned down the heat on the mutagen he was working on.

Mikey stared at him. Donnie had bags under his eyes and looked like he hadn't slept in days, which he probably hadn't. Mikey wore a look that said I have something important to say but I don't know if I should. Donnie noticed and stared right back. Soon a staring contest broke out.

Donnie was the one to break away and ask "Is there something on your mind?"

Mikey opened his mouth and closed it. This was repeated over and over 7 times.

"You do know you were born with the ability to speak, right" Mikey chuckled along with Donnie.

"So what's really on your mind?" Donnie asked.

"Um, well, it's, uh, Leo!" he stammered. Donnie raised an eyebrow. Mikey could see disbelief itched on his face.

"Leo, huh" Donnie moved a stack of papers and leaned his elbow on the table. He gave Mikey the look. It was the look that said 'if you don't tell me I'll force it out of you'.

"Well if you insist" Donnie rolled his eyes. "Well when I was in the tunnels tripped and hit my head, like you know. But then-"

"Then what?"

"Well then I could-" Mikey never finished because a loud shout came from the den.

"Donnie, Mikey, come on it's time for patrol!" came Raph's booming voice.

"Coming" Mikey let out a long sigh. Donnie noticed and put his hand on his shoulder, before getting up and heading out. Once he was gone Mikey sat there all by himself thinking. Why should he tell his brothers? It would just make things harder. Leo would have more things to lecture him about, and say how "if he focused more" he would do better.

Raph would probably say things like 'you better not prank me or I'll beat the green off of ya' or something along those lines.

But he didn't know about Donnie, he seemed like the most trustable. But he just couldn't trust him. No matter how many times he told himself he should.

Mikey was brought out of his though when he heard his name.

"Coming!" he shouted. He sucked in air and let it out. The fire that was under the mutagen flickered, like a soft gust of wind had blown through the place.

"Mikey!"

"I'm coming. I'm coming!" he shouted back.

He hopped up from the chair and made his way towards the door. He entered the den to see that his brothers were already at the turnstile and looking impatient.

"'bout time. What took ya so long?" Mikey shrugged. He took a glance towards Donnie, he meet his eyes for a second before they both turned away. Raph looked between the two and then took a glance at Leo.

Deciding to break the silence Raph said "So we going or not, cause those bad guys heads aren't gonna bash themselves."

Mikey smiled at Raph's attempt to lighten the mood. "So Re we going or what" Mikey asked.

Everyone nodded. Mikey jumped on the turnstile and ran across it. When it finally opened the boys made their way silently to the top. They moved along the shadows and to the 7 stories building in front of them. They quickly made their way up the fire escape and to the top. Donnie glanced at Mikey only to see that he had stopped. Mikey was crouched over and holding his hand over his heart.

Donnie halted in his steps and turned back. Leo notices the lack of his younger brothers and also stopped.

"What're we stoppin' for?" asked Raph. He's been waiting for this for forever, and he didn't want it to be set back by some stupid interruption, mainly Mikey. He turned to see Donnie crouched next to Mikey who was holding his hand over his heart and had a look of immense pain.

"Miley, Mikey what's wrong?" Donnie's voice was laced with worry. Miley shuck his head as to dismiss the question. But Donnie wasn't going down without a fight. He never did when it came to someone close to him got hurt. Last time Leo got hurt and hid it, Donnie practical went ballistic.

"Mikey" the aforementioned boy flinched at the tone Donnie said his name in "what. Is. Wrong?"

Miley looked up to see his brothers concerned faces. Leo looked like he was ready to blame himself any minute now, like he always did when something went wrong. Raph looked annoyed, but if you look closely you could see he was also worried.

Miley then realized that he hadn't given an answer. He gave a slight smile at their protectiveness. "It's just some-" Mikey didn't finish because a ninja star was thrown his way, missing him slightly, only cutting his right arm.

Mikey's breath hitched in his throat making him cough a little.

"Well, well, well look at what we have here" came a voice they knew all too well. The boys looked up to a dozen foot bots and leading them was Razhar, Fish Face, and Tiger Claw.

"Damn" Raph muttered as he twirled his Sai's and stood protectively in front of Mikey. Leo also took stance and unscathed his blades.

"Well it ant the walking sushi and his little posy" mocked Raph. This angered fish face even more. "What? Are ya steaming" he continued. This earned him a chuckle from Mikey, but it some turned into pain. Immense pain. Razhar seem to have noticed and smirked. This meant the brat was going to be easy pickings.

"I wouldn't be so sure of yourself green boy. Or what happen 3 months ago might repeat itself" Fish Face warned. The smile and any sign of mockery was washed off his brothers faces instantaneously, you would have thought it wasn't there in the first place.

Miley remembered what had happened, it haunted his nightmares sometimes. He was brought out of his thoughts when Raph made a loud shout and charged head first, like he usually did, into battle. And so the fight had begun.

Raph charge into Fish Face with the intent to kill. He throw a punch which Fish Face blocked. He grabbed Raph's arm and swung him around once before hitting him go, causing him to crash into a ventilation shaft. Raph groaned from the impact but didn't have time to recover before he felt metal connect with his jaw, sending him flying to the other side of the roof.

"Ha, so how's the new body working out for wa?" snickered Fish Face, this only seem to fuel the fire even more. With a shout Raph sprung up from the ground and charge at FF. He hadn't expected this so he was caught off guard. He was sent flying into the air when Raph sent him a flying kick. He skidded to a stop, but didn't recover before Raph threw him a food punch to the face, then another and another. He was about to go for another when a foot bot came and kicked him in the side. He let out a painful hiss of agony before getting to his feet and resuming the fight.

"Raph!" Leo shouted. His adversary was Tiger Claw. Tiger Claw took Leo's moment of distraction to send a punch strait to his face. But Leo managed to dodge at the last minute. Leo used the back of his sword to hit TC up the head, then proceeding to send a kick to his face. But TC anticipated that and caught hi leg.

"Now what can you do green boy?" Leo smirked. "Way more than you" he twisted his right leg, since TC was holding his left, and sent a kick to the head. Once he was out, he sent an upper kick to his jaw. He could he heard bones breaking, but he didn't mind. TC stumbled back while holding his jaw. He growled when he noticed the smirk that was making its way to Leo's face.

"You've think you won, turtle" snarled TC, the smirk on Leo's face seemed to have widened. "Why think when I know we can, I mean we've done it before, why can't we do it again?" this seemed to have pushed TC off the edge. The next thing Leos knows is that he's blocking bullets with his swords.

"Damn" Leo cursed, he knew the meal chalked began now.

Over in the other side of the building, Donnie wasn't having mush luck either. He took down foot after foot but they kept coming like Mikey's obsession over pizza. For the life of him, he had no idea how his baby brother could pack away so much food and never gain wait.

Donnie swung his staff low and caught the 3 foot bots in front of him off guard, but hey quickly regained their balance and made an attack for Donnie. Donnie twirled his staff and whacked them in the head, sending the over the edge of the roof. Which had to hurt, seeing that this was a 10 story building.

But his happiness was short lived when his was surrounded by a dozen more foot bots.

"When will it end!" Don said to no one but himself. "As long as there are desperate people in the worlds, it will never end D" shouted Mikey as he avaded a swing from Razhar's sharp blades he calls fingers.

"True, bro, true." Replied Donnie as he dabbed his blade into one of the foot's heads. Causing sparks to fly.

"So that one was a robot, huh" Donnie muttered as he sent the bot he just stabbed hurling into the rest.

"Strike!" Mikey's commented as he backfired out of Razhar's reach, but not before sending a midair kick to Razhar's chest, sending him back a few feet. Razhar growled as he lunged, claws out, and caught Mikey in his grasp. He tightened his hold, causing Mickey to let out a small huff.

"Not so tuff now are we, small fried" Razhar snickered as he tightened his hold. Miley grunted as he tried to get free. But to no avail. He was staring to lose oxygen and fast.

' _Oh no what do I do? I can't use the force here. The force that's what I named it. It's after star wars. Yeah great – no snap out of it Mikester. Focus, focus. You can do this. You're the Battle Nexus Champion after all. Who rocks you do that's – ow, ow, ow, ow. Ok, ok'_ Mikey thought as Razhar tightened his grip even more. Miley knew he was losing time because he was starting to hallucinate.

Miley closed his eyes tight. ' _Ok Mikester, just small breaths, small breaths'_ Mikey thought. In Razhar's grip Mikey's body began to heat up. Razhar let out a painful yell and threw Mickey over the edge of the building.

The last thing Miley heard was someone yelling his name before he was meat with the cold hard ground.

 **If you have any suggestions as to the next chapter don't hesitate to PM me. So, how was it? I tried really hard in the fight scenes. But I'm not very good. So you are glad to criticize as much as you want.**


	5. Chapter 5

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Chapter 5

 _Mikey woke to the sound of arguing. He was on the couch;_ _,_ _his two older brothers were standing in front of the TV. And they were arguing about something but he couldn't hear, even_ _. Even_ _though he was right in front of them. But one thing Mikey was sure of was that it was about him._

 _How he knew? Well it was because they were pointing at him while screaming at each other. Mikey strained his ears to hear what they were_ _they're_ _saying, but_ _. But_ _to no avail. He_ _, he_ _couldn't hear a thing._

 _He tried_ _try_ _again but could only catch_ _hear_ _part of what was being said_ _they're saying_ _._

" _My …. Turn!"_

" _You…yesterday!"_

" _His …..Powers…..mine!"_

" _His…..powers…..mine!"_

" _Mine!"_

" _Mine!"_

" _Mine!"_

 _Mikey stared at them. He was theirs? I mean sure his was their baby brother. But the way they said it, it meant like he was a pawn._ _position._

 _Then realization dawned on him. They were talking about his powers. They wanted to use him for his powers. Mikey watched as Leo walked up to him, grabbed his right arm. Then Raph took his other arm. And just like that a tug-of-war contest started._

 _Donnie, who was keeping to the side during all of this,_ _him_ _tried to pry there hands of Mikey_ _,_ _but got pushed aside. He hit his head on the table in the middle and stayed there._

 _Mikey's breathing sped up as he saw a small puddle of blood behind Donnie's head. Then he heard a voice. It was cold and spoke with no emotion._

 _ **If you tell them, you'll only be used. They wouldn't care about you. They'll only use you.**_

Mikey woke when a strong wind hit him, sending him flying into a wall. When he woke up he felt he washimself on a cot. There was a ringing in his ears but that didn't matter. He felt like he was knocked intoin the next century. Pain flared from every corner of his body. He let out a small groan.

Instantly he felt hands on his back lifting him into a sitting position. Then he felt something cold press against his lips. He gladly took the water that came after it. As heAfter finishing the glass he slowly tried to open his eyes, but. But only to shut themit again because of the light.

"Leo could you dim the lights please,"" he heard someone say. Feet were runningHe heard feet runfun across the floor? He then tried again and found it easier to open them. He turned his head to the left side and saw Donnie.

He smiled a small smile, but it instantly faded as he saw the worried look on his brother's face. It was the look Donnie had when something was horribly wrong or he was trying to figure something out. And since he wasn't looking at Mikey, he must be trying to figure something out.

Mikey took it that they didn't know he was awake so he cleared his throat. That caused Donnie's attention to drift to him. He smiled as he came over.

"Dude, what happened?" Mikey asked. Donnie sighed. He took a seat next to Mikey.

"Well when you fell" Donnie started. "I ran to get there on time up but you had hit the ground. Leo and Raph jumped to get to you but they got stoppedgrabbed by Fish Face and Tiger Claw. He threwthrough them to the other side so itand I was upleft to me to helpget you. When I got there you were dangling withbut your kusarigama chain wrapped around your foot. However, yourBut you're head had still hit the ground. It wasn't a hard hit but if you fell any further it could have been fatal." Donnie finished. Miley stared wide eyed at Donnie.

Mikey looked lost, but. But soon after a smile appeared on his face.,

"What areWhy you smiling for?" came Raph's gruff voice. Miley had totally forgotten about him, but turned and smiled. "Well if you want to know it's because the nun-chucks rule!" Mikey exclaimed. Donnie smiled. But it faded as soon as he saw the pain written on his baby brother's face.

"Mikey are you feeling ok? Any pain? Any-"

"Don, dude, I'm fine. I have a little headache but other than that I'm totally fine" _minus the part about powers. But you don't need to worry about anything else. I can take the pain_ he thought. Mikey watched as Donnie lookedgave him overa look through.

While Donnie was checking his stats and doing something the rest of the family couldn't understand, Leo came up to him looking not to happy.

"Uh, Leo?" Mikey asked uncertainly. But Leo paid no attention and kept walking. Mikey shifted uncomfortably in the cot he laid onin. "Mikey what happened? One minute your fine, the next then you're sailing off the building."" Mikey sighed as Leo continued.

 _ **See, even now they don't care**_

 __"Would you shut up!?" Mikey screamed, but instantly put both hands over his mouth. That caused Leo to stop and turn to Mikey with an incredulous look.

"What?" the room was deadly silent. Donnie had stopped typing and. And Raph, who was keeping oddly quiet, raised an eyebrow. The word seemsseem to float around the room. Reminding him of what he said merejust seconds ago.

"Leo I didn't … I mean…I'm sorry,"" Mikey stuttered. His apology was muffled by his hand. Leo still looked shocked but soon it turned intoin to anger and hurt. Leo turned on his heels and left. Raph looked between his remaining brothers before getting up and heading out too. Now only two remained.

Mikey was still shocked at his little outburst. He didn't know what came over him. But once he heard those words in his mind, he just said it. The words echoed in his head, along. Along with the pain he was feeling. He needs he need to sleep, but. But he was scared to. Then he would have to go back to being pulled.

 _The dream_ he though. Mikey glanced over to Donnie, remembering the blood. Oh the blood. The blood was the worst part. Mikey hated blood, he always has and always will.

"Um Donnie? Can I go now?" Donnie stopped typing and looked at him.

"Yeah. But if you're in any pain come tell me immediately. Got it?" Mikey nodded and jumped off the cot, only to regret instantly. He let out a hiss which got the attention of Donnie immediately.

Mikey turned around and smiled. "Nothing bro. Just happy to leave this place. You should try sometimes. I hear the weather in the sewers isare wonderful around this time of year" Donnie smiled.

"Well for your information it's autumn.the rainy season. And if someone didn't blow up the toaster every other day, plusand almost everything else in the house, I wouldn't be in here. Now would I?" Mikey faked a look of hurt, but. But it turned to laughter and Donnie followed.

"Well those video games aren't going to play themselves,"" Mikey said as he turned and started out towardsto the den.

Miley stopped when he saw Leo meditating. Then he heard RaphRalph beating his punching sand bag. Mikey felt bad for it. He made his way to the couch, then plopped himself down. InsteadBut instead of playing his video games he sat their doing nothing.

He didn't know how long he had been staring at the ceiling but soon he drifted to sleep on the couch.

He neverNever knowing that he was being watched. OnlyBut not from the outside.

 **Sorry that this chapter is… well I don't know how to put it. But I really have to thank InsaneDutchGirl for previewing my story. Please remember to Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Teenage mutant Ninja Turtles

Chapter 6

 **Thank you for all who reviewed. I really appreciate it**

 _He knew he was sitting on the couch but it didn't feel like it at all. All he could see was black, pure darkness. Now he knew he was afraid of the dark but this time he welcomed it with open arms. He felt strongly at piece. But the tranquility didn't last long._

 _The darkness around him changed into a slightly darker black. That's when he realized that he wasn't sitting but standing up. The darkness began to fade slowly in to a gray stream. When it faded he found himself in a white box. He trudged forward. Something about the place gave him chills._

 _He continued to move forward. He felt something, or someone was following him, so he picked up the pace. Soon he found himself running. He ran and ran but he wasn't getting anywhere. He stopped. Or something stopped him._

 _Then he heard it. It was the sound of metal against metal. Then the light around him dimmed, but only so much that he could still see his hands if he put them to his face. Out in the far distance a spotlight turned on, and under it stood his three brothers. A smile made its way to his faces as he started running towards them. But on like last time he was actually getting somewhere._

 _His smile never faded as he sprinted towards them, but it instantly vanished as he reached them. Leo and Ralph were standing there, weapons drawn. Donnie was in the middle, looking terrified._

 _Ralph lunged for Leo with his Sai's out. Leo blocked it with his swords and proceeded to slash at Ralph. But Ralph ducked just in time, the blade only missing him by a few inches. Leo then took the moment to send a round house kick to Ralph's head, but Ralph grabbed his foot and swung him into a wall. Which somehow appeared out of nowhere?_

 _Donnie just stood there watching his brothers fight. He looked like he wanted to intervene but was probably scared to. He always took a step up but then when back._

 _Mikey noticed this but didn't say anything. But it's like he couldn't. He wanted his mouth to move but even with all his might he just couldn't. But what happened next was the true nightmare._

 _Ralph and Leo came at each other with a look that they would usually give the Shredder. Ralph and Leo's weapons clashed and the sparks flew. They kept pushing against each other and there weapons flew towards Donnie, but before if reached him, they combined to make his kusarigama chain._

 _The weapon flew towards Donnie and imbedded itself into his chest. It was then that Mikey found his voice._

 **~X~X~**

"Mikey, Mikey wake up. Please!"

The aforementioned boy's eyes shot open, startling anyone who was close in proximity to him. His eyes where unfocused, darting around looking for anything, his breaths came out in puffs and he was sweating proficiently.

"Mikey, take small breaths, come on, in, out, in, out" Mikey followed the instructions. He knew it was Donnie even though he could barely make out his form.

"Donnie, Donnie, where are you?

"Mikey, I'm right in front of you. Just take smaller breaths. Yes like that" Mikey did as told. His vision started to come back. The blurriness faded and he could see that April was right next to him. Worry itched on her face. As his vision cleared even more he could see his brothers, and even Casey.

They all had the same look as April, though Casey tried to cover his up but was failing horribly. He finally got his breathing under control, but his lungs still hurt. Every time he took in a breath, it felt like his lungs where refusing to cooperate. It felt like ever to him but he got his breathing under control.

"I- I'm fine now. Thanks." Mikey winced at how his voice sounded, raspy and unused. He heard someone sigh. "OK," Donnie started. "April can you go and get Mikey a glass of water please."

April nodded and ran to the kitchen, only to return seconds later. She handed Mikey the glass and he took it with shacking hands. Downing the glass in probably the fastest record in history, he signed in relief.

He felt April's hands rubbing his shell and he was thankful that none of them asked about his dream. But that was quickly shattered as Leo staged the question.

"What happened?" Mikey asked. He saw his family tense up and share a glance at each other before they looked to Donnie, who in return had a look of betrayal on his face. He turned to Mikey and brushed a strand of brown hair out of his face. The gesture, in a way, pulled at his heart strings and he fought back the tears.

"Well" Donnie started "Leo came in and saw you sleeping on the couch. You were fine till you started to scream and thrash around. Leo called us and we came running. That's when you started to scream my name. We tried to calm you down but nothing seemed to work. And Ralph tried the next best thing, he slapped you. Which seemed to work?" And it was that one sentence that he finally felt the pain in his cheeks. How he didn't feel them before was beyond him. But he decided not to question many things anymore.

Putting his hand one his cheeks he bended down, head between his legs and shrieked as the full pain made its way to his brain and the rest of his face. Someone, probably Ralph or Casey, snorted. But it was probably Casey since he heard Ralph break out in laughter. But the fun was ruined by non-other than Leo.

"Mikey, what did you dream about?" At this Mikey closed his eyes and casted his eyes downward. Could he tell them? Should he tell them? These questions hung in the air, stifling him. He had always told his brothers about his dreams, so what was stopping him now?

Fear?

Pain?

Disappointment? No, he just needed a break, from the powers, the pain, and most certainly the questions.

Once more he sighed. He's been doing that a lot lately. For the life of him he couldn't remember the last time he pulled a prank on someone, and by someone he mostly meant Ralph. He just needed a break, but something in the back of his mind told him something was missing. That something was wrong.

Ralph's gruff and, slightly, concerned voice cut his thought off. "What are ya starring 'n space for?"

Mikey looked up to see everyone staring at him. Mustering up his most dazzling smile he said, "Nothing's wrong. I was just thinking up some awesome new pranks. I have a new pow- I mean trick that I've been dying to show. So if you knew better you'll watch your back the next couple of days." Well he didn't really lie, he was thinking up some new pranks. But he never got around to it, with all that happened lately.

His spirit lightened when he saw the look of horror that passed on each brother's face and he could have sworn that he saw it on their human friend's faces too.

And just like that everything was back to normal. Leo didn't bring up the question again, but he could see that he was having a battle just trying to keep the question in his mouth. Leo's question had still gone unanswered though, and it probably will never be answered.

But other than that, the night was interesting overall. They watch The Ring, which was going to give him nightmares, and even had an eating contest. Which he wasn't allowed to participate in because "you have an endless bottom pit you call a stomach" as quoted by Ralph. So after watching his brothers eat themselves silly, he now found himself in his bedroom staring at the ceiling.

Mikey sat on his bed. He was on his sides, head resting in his hands. Comic books, action figures and pizza boxes littered his room. But instead of paying attention to the usual things that he amuses himself with, he was staring at the empty water bottle across from him.

And that's really all he did. He stared at it.

Then it happened, a burning sensation in the back of his eyes. He scrubbed at his eyes with his hands, but it only seemed to make it worse. Then that voice, the horrible voice, came back.

 **You don't have lots of time Mikey**

"How do you now my name!?" Mikey asked, anxiously looking around widely. The voice chuckled; a soft wind blew through his room, sending chills down his spine. "And why don't I have time?"

 **That is of no importance. All you need to know is that I am you, and you are I. Until we meet.**

Mikey then felt his eyelids getting heavy. He fought to stay awake but the tiredness in his bones and the sudden exhaustion if his body got the best of him. He fell back on his bed. A soft calming wind swept through Michelangelo's room once again, bringing Mikey's favorite orange blanket up to his body.

 **Until we meet, Michelangelo.**

 **~X~X~**

 **Any questions? I have decided to start revising the stories that I have, because I am seeing a lot of mistakes.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Mikey woke up to the sound of wood creaking. He was in an old rundown room from what he could tell. An old coco clock laid broken on the right side of the room. An old rocking chair sat in the center of the dusty room with a candle in the center of the chair. The room was lined with cobwebs and layers and layers of dust._

 _A creek came from behind him causing him to turn. Then it happened again. The room started to shake and horribly scared scream filled the air. Sounds of petrified screams and howls filled the air like a toxin. It was like nails scraping against a black board. A cracking sound, like bones being broken, sent a cold shiver down his spine. And just as fast as it came, it stopped. The only thing he could hear was his jagged breathing which sounded louder than it should have it the empty room._

 _After taking slow, but calming, breaths, he made his way, slowly, towards the rocking chair in the center of the room. As he walked towards it the space behind him got darker, the glow of the candle was the only thing giving him light, but it wasn't very much. Only enough to cover the area around the chair._

 _When he finally got there he was horrified at the sight before him. There, next to the candle was a heart, a live beating heart. Mikey clashed his hands over his mouth as he forced the bale that made its way to his mouth._

 _Swallowing the puck back and shivering at the nasty taste it left in his mouth, he turned around to leave. Only to come face to face with a rotting corpse. But what made it worse, was that it was his brother, Leo._

 _He couldn't fight back the petrified scream that escaped his mouth, and really he wasn't going to. Turning to the right to escape, and not look at the horrific sight of his brothers head on a stick, he was meet with the same fate, but this time it was his protector, Raph._

 _Biting his cheeks he turned again but wasn't meet with a dead body that will scar him forever. No he was met with something much worse. Donnie was standing there with his BO staff pointing at him,tears streamed down his cheeks. He had a look of total hatred and betrayal written on his face. His purple shirt was covered in blood and was ripped here and there. His black pants was also in the same condition._

 _"It's all your fault!" he screamed. "If you hadn't gotten that stupid power then none of this would have happened! It's your fault that I look like this too. If you had listened to me that night then maybe I wouldn't look like even more of a freak than usual!" Mikey stared teary eyed at his purple branded brother._

 _All along he knew, he knew they hated him. Or even on some level blamed him of what happened. Even though they said it wasn't his fault, he always saw the glimpse of darkness that lurked behind those eyes. But every time he chose to forget about it and act like it was just his imagination._

 _But he the truth._

 _He just like to the play that everything was alright and that everything was normal._

 _But it wasn't, and it was never going to be. Because he choose to ignore what was right in front of him._

 _But something nagged at the back of his mind. It told him that everything was fake. Nothing was real. That the room, the fire, the cobwebs, and the corpses of his beloved brothers, where all fake. But the other part was more tempted to listen._

 _"If you were never mutated, then none of this would have happened. I hate you. The very moment I saw you I despised you in every single way possible." a tear managed to make its way down his face as Donnie plunged his BO into his heart. What hurt more was that he didn't scream out those word. If he did it could have been a in the moment thing. But he didn't._

 _And that hurt way worse than any wound._

 _ **~x~x~**_

A blood curdling scream made it past his lips, cutting through the darkness as he was brought to the present. Heart racing and eyes searching frantically for any source of light, Mikey fought with his sheets only to get tangled up even more.

He felt hands make their way around him and he was brought to a chest. He fought against the hold. His breath hitched in his throat and tears clouded his vision.

He heard people talking, but for the life of him he couldn't understand what was being said. He focused slowly on breath, which was hard considering his lack of focus. It felt like an eternity before he got his breath back. He finally noticed his surroundings and saw three green blobs.

After a few tense minutes of silence, someone spoke up " Mikey, hey, are you okay?" Mikey took a long breath of air, shuddering as he did so. The air hit his inside like water, cooling his lungs. He hadn't realized before but now his inside felt like they were on fire.

"W-wat-ter" he manged to choke out. He felt like he had been walking through the desert for days without water. He felt something press against hips lips and cool liquid. He instantly downed the glass in one gulp. The cool liquid running down his burning throat put him at ease.

"Ya alright now?" the voice snapped him out of his safe-haven and back to earth, making him realize that he wasn't alone. "Yeah" they were skeptical but they accepted the answer.

He took a deep shuddering breath before letting it out. He leaned against Leo, which must have been the one holding him. He suddenly felt very tired. Like the weight of the world was on his shoulders.

He desperately wanted sleep, but he was afraid to see that dream again. The blood. He could still see it. He looked over at Donnie and their eyes locked. He could see worry. Genuine worry, but hatred was all that he could see. So he turned away.

"You know you guys don't have to stay with me anymore, I'm fine" Mikey watched as a silent conversation traveled between the three. The truth was he wanted them gone. Every time he looked at them all he could see was there corps.

Leo looked down at his little youngest brother. He could see that he was uncomfortable. "Are you sure. Those screams were..." he trailed off.

"I'm fine, just a little nightmare. Nothing to worry about. Promise." his brothers were skeptical, but they let it drop and walked out. Leaving him to his thoughts, and the darkness that lurks within.

In a abandoned building in the bad part of New York, where gangs frequent, in the 4th window on the 5th floor there was a green glow. Inside was a figure. It was about 6'0 in height. The room was rundown. Cobwebs lined the walls. In a dark corner a chair sat with a burning candle in the dead center. In the center of the room, stood a pot.

The pot was giving of a green erry glow. The green whatever was bubbling. The dark hooded figure was standing over the pot. A sudden hollow chuckle emitted from the figure. The green goo in the pot started to swirl.

The figure watched as the green goo rose and formed five figures. The figures were of Splinter, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo. The dark hooded stranger looked at the first four figures in, what would have been, hatred, if you could see his eyes that is.

But when he saw the last figure he posture became relaxed.

In one swift movement he beheaded the first's fours. He watched with amusement as they sunk back into the goo. He reached out to touch the last figure but it dissolved.

He let out a snarl.

 **One day we will be together again. I promise, big brother** The figure muttered.

 _ **~x~x~**_

In the lair, Splinter couldn't help but think that his mistake when picking up his sons was coming back to haunt him.

 **I'm so sorry that I didn't post all summer. I was lazy. Yeah, I said it lazy. So people want Mikey to meet the villain and get new powers. I will grant wishes.** **but not so soon. Tell me what you think. And I tried in the description. That's mostly why I wasn't here all summer.**

 **Review Please 3**


	8. Chapter 8

Hot. It was extremely hot. So hot that he hadn't slept all night. _'Sure it was cold and in the middle of December but come on.'_ thought Mikey as he lay in his room at 4 in the morning. He stared at the clock, willing it to go faster. He sighed. He was tired and hungry.

He looked over at the cup that lay on the other side of the room. He stared, and stared. Willing the cup to tip over. When it didn't he glared at it and returned to staring at the ceiling. It has been 3 hours since his brothers left him.

Since then he's been thinking. Well mostly about he pain he felt when they went to patrol. And that thinking went back to the conversation he had with Master Splinter before he had hit his head. He remembered the words. _"So powerful that if someone was able to control it, it would slowly drain there life force till they wither away."_

That got him thinking. If what he said was true, then he was messing with a force beyond his control. And he was paying the price with his life. He shuddered just thinking about it. The once cool power and something that he was going to use for fun turned into his demise.

He wanted to laugh at the irony of it all. He had always though that Ralph was going to be the first to die, because he had loved to jump head first into battle.

Tears welled up. He tried to force then down but they came spilling back out. Hot tears streamed down his his face. ' _I don't want to die, I don't want to die'_ he chanted like a mantra. A sob broke through his throat. He grabbed his pillow to muffle the sobs. He didn't want to wake his brothers up again. He had never been more thankful for the darkness, it was the only one around to see his tear stained face.

He sniffed, rubbing his eyes. Just as he was going to close his eyes and try to get some rest- he hadn't realized that he was so tired- a faint glow caught his attention.

Baby blue eyes widened. As slowly as possible the orange loving ninja turned and instantly paled. The water that was in the cup was rising. He shock his head slowly. The water kept rising from the cup. He briefly had to wonder where all that access water was coming from.

His form shock against the bed. He shock his head again and more tears rolled down his cheek. He felt hopeless, weak. A ninja wasn't supposed to be this weak. All his fantasies he had about beating villains with his awesome powers went down the drain before it even started.

"Please, please just leave me alone. I don't want these powers anymore. Please" he pleaded. The water seemed to have heard his pleas and stopped. Mikey briefly heard a splash before he closed his eyes and succumbed to sleep.

 **~x~x~**

Leo, was for a word, not jealous. Not at all. Jealousy, he thought, always leads to rash decisions. What he was -not- jealous of was how close his two youngest brothers were. He thought it was good that they were spending time with each other. But how much time.

What had brought this one, you may ask. Well he had stared to question the relationship between the two when Mikey had called out D's name. He didn't know why he was questioning this. Their was nothing wrong if Mikey preferred Donnie over the rest. _It was bound to happen_ , he reasoned.

He noticed that Mikey has been having nightmares and he seems to go to Donnie. He wanted nothing more to sit down with him and talk through it. But Mikey hasn't been himself lately. He was afraid to go and say something wrong and get further away from him.

Again another voice said he was jealous, but he ignored it and focused back on going to sleep.

 **~x~x~**

The sun rose into the night and if you were to look up you would see four silhouettes before they disappeared. Up on top of a 5 story break building painted red.

The figures upon top the building seemed to be talking to each other. Well three of them, the other on was just standing a bit far ahead.

Mikey was looking over the city that they protected. He enjoyed the wind in his hair. He was wearing dark blue baggy jeans with a belt that held his nun-chucks. A black hooded jacket downed his body and underneath that was a pale light blue shirt. And old sneakers downed his feet.

His brothers where wearing the same outfit but in a different color. Leo was all black and had a strap going x over his chest and back to keep his swords. Same with Donnie. Ralph was mostly wearing red. All of them were wearing masks with their respective colors.

Now the other ninja's where having a conversation about weather they should go home or continue patrolling. After 10 more minutes of hearing his brother muffled arguments and feeling the cool, crisp air hit against his hot skin, Mikey felt watched.

The sounds of arguing stopped, making Mikey know that they felt it too. Rushing over towards his brothers, a nod passed between them and they took out their weapons, ready for a fight. A shadow was cast over them. They tensed, ready to jump into battle.

Up on top of the other building, which was bigger than the one they where on. A figure stood in a black coat. In the moonlight the figure looked intimidating.

"Hay, tall dark and gruesome" Ralph called out rudely. The figure didn't move. Ralph growled, not liking that he was ignored. The figure seemed to roam their eyes over them, staring into each of their souls.

His eyes seemed to linger on Mikey. Then inhumanly fast, he was right in front of them. His eyes where still on Mikey. He started to walk slowly, agonizingly slowly towards them.

Ralph charged, sai's ready to stab. The figure didn't stop. Ralph was about to punch the figure but stopped. Green eyes widened, trying to move. He was stuck in that position. Donnie seeing Ralph was in trouble also tried to move, but only made one step before he was suck also. Looking back, Donnie say all of his brothers where in the same predicament as he was.

"Come back here and fight ya coward!" Ralph bellowed, he was ignored. Leo tried to grab his swords. The figure passed right pass them and headed for Mikey. Leo realizing this shouted out his name. Mikey was trying, or willing his feet to move.

The figure stopped right in front of Mikey, blocking his brothers. Mikey stared at the hooded figure that wasn't even a feet away from him. ' ** _All you need to know is that I am you, and you are I. Until we meet._** **'** **echoed in his head. The figure seemed to smile. He couldn't see it but he just knew, and it sent chills down his spine.**

 **Then the figure was right in front of his face. Not even and 3 inches away. He, Mikey just knew it was a he, leaned down to his ear and whispered two words that froze him.**

 ** _ **'We meet'**_**

And then he was gone.

 **Super lazy. That is what I am. Super lazy. I have no excuses for not updating. None. Leave a review about how I did. I was reading a bunch of Naruto fan-fictions and say how well done they were. And I would say that I did better in my writing. Tell me what you think. If I improved or not. Bye**


End file.
